


Whining and Dining

by FearthePika



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Bards, Diary/Journal, Dysfunctional Family, Female Friendship, Food, Found Family, Friendship, Gen, POV First Person, POV Original Female Character, Sleep, Slice of Life, Wine
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:13:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27611912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FearthePika/pseuds/FearthePika
Summary: Powerful Alfiq mage Khamisha is no longer; now she lives as Floof, a pet house cat to an excitable young Nord girl. Free food and as much sleep as she could want, what could go wrong in such a perfect life?So many things.
Comments: 23
Kudos: 26





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Just like cats, the length of each chapter will sometimes be fickle! However, they do tend to grow longer as the story progresses. Written as a journal-based format, some chapters will contain multiple entries depending on length, but everything will have dates. Thank you so much for reading, I hope you can enjoy (and sometimes relate to) Floof.

**\---First Seed, 4th 4E 202---**

After many luxurious days of lying in the sun, this one has decided to keep a journal. The days have begun to blend together, and without speaking for so long this one fears that she is losing how her people speak!

Ahh, but she gets ahead of herself. Khajiit has many names now, although Khamisha is her birth name. Khamisha, yes. It is unfortunate that she must repeat her name, but the annoying Nord child insists on calling her “Princess Wiggle Whiskers von Floofy Paws”, or just “Floof”. Perhaps it should bother this one more, a powerful Alfiq living in Skyrim as a common house cat, but what can she do when the Nords trust neither Khajiit nor magic?

And besides, this one has grown fond of languorous naps and food given to her, even if it does lack the sophistication of Elsweyr. She will train them, yes. They will not know it, but they will learn.

**\---First Seed, 5th 4E 202---**

The Nord man got yelled at today, his wife called him an alcoholic. He began to yell at her, how could she be using so much honey? Did she not know how expensive it is? She did not know! Maybe it was the Nord child sneaking into it, their meals had obviously not been sweeter or else it might have rubbed off on him!

This one had to leave the room snickering. It was not a Nord who took the honey, it was Khajiit. If the ale in this house was sweeter already then Khamisha would not have to use so much honey! Nor would she have to drink so much so it would taste good.

She was stopped just outside the door, however. The Nord child was standing there, listening, and picked this one up. For a child, she had quite a firm grip, and squeezed this one tightly. The price of being a cat.

\--------

It was entirely impossible to nap. The yelling continued through the evening, although it turned to other topics. Dark moons! This one has been forced into hiding and now they test her patience. To continue hiding (and in spite), this one pushed a few mugs off the shelf. She has found it is so much more pleasing when somebody watches.

**\---First Seed, 6th 4E 202---**

The Nord girl (Anna? Hannah? This one does not know, the girl’s voice is so piercing it splits this one’s head) decided that “Floof” needed exercise. She was sneaky, and before Khamisha could wake up she found herself with a collar and leash! By Jone and Jode, this one nearly incinerated the girl right there. Only she could not quite shake off the wine, and the yelling from the older Nords was splitting this one’s head.

It turned out, however, that outside was not much quieter. So much yelling! Some festival or another had begun last night, which was... well, this one does not know about Nord traditions. What she does know is that a delicious seller of honeyed wine pulled his wagon in. Surely it would have been rude not to sample his wares? And Khamisha only wished to respect his fine beverages. Which is why she has a keg hidden away and the guard cannot find the thief. Hehe...

The Nord girl did realize that this one would _not_ walk like a common animal. If she was going to be outside, then she would be carried. It was a mistake. The Nord began to talk to Khamisha the entire time, right into her ears! It was... sad. The Nord parents supported different sides of some silly war, but thought their child could not understand so they yelled about other things, and “Floof” was the only one she could talk to.

Floof saw a delicious looking pastry, a golden roll with rich, creamy icing swirled on top, and this one is not ashamed to say that she struggled to reach it as she passed. Her efforts were in vain, Anna simply held her tighter, then the heavenly smelling morsel was gone. This one’s heart broke just a little as the girl continued talking- that roll may never enter her stomach.

**\---First Seed, 7th 4E 202---**

This one did not realize how hard it would be to get Nords to stop talking! Her head hurts so much now, and she cannot nap anymore! The Nordling is similarly distressed, and she has taken to holding Khamisha much more now. It was intolerable, at first, but then the girl began to give this one little bits of candied sweets and Khajiit found it much more pleasant. The girl (it is Anna, this one was... half-right) is smarter than her parents think. She wants to study, to become a scholar. This one can sympathize, for she also has wishes that remain unfulfilled. Going back to sleep is the one most pressing.

It was after Khamisha had wriggled free, slowly walking away without a second look back as the name Floof was called, that she thought of a plan! If this one cannot speak, then this one can make the Nords know how upset she is a different way. Tonight, khajiit shall find a Skeever each for the Nords (Anna shall be excluded, she is winning a small part of this one’s affection) and slay them. With magic, Khamisha will not hunt like a common animal. It will be an easy task, any Alfiq kitten could do such a thing. If this one places the animals on their bed, surely they will realize that the most important one in the house is upset!


	2. Chapter 2

**\---First Seed, 8th 4E 202---**

It did not work. This one was woken by more screaming, this time directed at Floof! The Nord man must have been angry, for he called this one “Princess Wiggle Whiskers von Floofy Paws”. It is not cowardly to hide underneath furniture along the edges of the room, this one knows that. And the Nord looked ready to throw something heavy at this one, a Skeever possibly. Bah, a curse on them! They should fear this one! But instead she flees to the room of the Nordling. Dark moons, this one can barely take the thought of another day without a nap! Perhaps Khamisha shall go and visit that keg of wine, just to see if it is still hidden. And to check and make sure the wine has not gone bad...

**\---First Seed, 9th 4E 202---**

A collar! With a tag! Now that this one has slept enough she can feel infuriated! She admits, she maybe drank a little bit more than she intended, and the stairs back into the house somehow doubled while she was gone, but the Nordling put it on Khamisha while she was finally asleep! Not that Khajiit woke up, a honeyed slumber such as that one was a great blessing. This one regretted it after waking up. Magic can do many amazing things, and yet it cannot cure a hangover. It can change the minds of small Nord children who wish to place a collar and tag around the necks of powerful Alfiq mages! But alas, Khamisha never bothered to learn mind magic. She will tolerate this, for now. Anna looks happy, but this one wishes she could stop hearing how pretty Floof looks with this _collar_. Besides, a happy girl will surely leave this one to nap in the sun, yes?

**\---First Seed, 10th 4E 202---**

This one is sad. And tired. And this one is tired because she is sad and sad because she is tired. Anna tried to put little bows in this one’s hair today. This one warned her to stay away, or does hissing and snarling not mean anything to excited Nordlings? And then Khamisha even only struggled a little when she was pinned down! All she wants to do is nap, is that too much for her to ask? “You’ll look sooo pretty, Floof! Just hold still for a minute!” This one is already the envy of all Nord women, or this one should be. It is not this one’s fault that Anna poked her in the eye, or that she lashed out. This one did not use magic, that is what they should be focusing on, yes? The scratch only bled a little bit, and Nords are the tough people of waste and snow! Khamisha is so filled with regret. She had just found a new place to nap.

**\---First Seed, 11th 4E 202---**

It is raining. This one chased off animals trying to claim the slightly warmer spot this one found. Khamisha will maintain her dignity in this dirty alley. This one will use magic to dry her fur when it stops raining. It will floof out, but nobody need see.

**\---First Seed, 12th 4E 202---**

This one is still outside. In the rain. She is hungry; she liberated food earlier but a Nord almost caught her. She must be more careful with magic. ....this one wonders if it would be safe to return. Her spot in the sun away from the rain must miss her.

**\---First Seed, 13th 4E 202---**

By Jone and Jode, what has this one done? The Nords who raided this one’s camp in the dark, killing this one’s companions, she would not so much as sniff in their direction if she had done such a thing to them. But the girl? Anna? Khamisha may still save her, but she may be discovered. And does this one want to leave behind the perfect life for her?

She gets ahead of herself again. She had just returned to the house, walking in with indifference, as if she had never left (that is the best way, yes? When they do not need to know where this one had been, besides that Khamisha is who chose to stay away). It was... quieter, than it should have been. This one had hoped the Nords had simply decided to stop yelling, and Khamisha could return to her naps. Still, she decided to stick to the shadows.

Her new favorite spot was in the Nordling’s bedroom, but when this one approached there were quiet voices. Her heart sank so quickly. She had been waiting to sleep there for so long! Still she walked in, quietly though. This one could smell the sickness as soon as she passed into the room. The Nord woman was sitting in a chair beside the bed, talking to a man in robes from a temple (this one could recognize him as a Healer, maybe even the same one who shouted mean things at her when she just tried to share his food yesterday!). The Nords did not notice when she jumped onto the shelf, nor her gasp at the scratch on Anna’s face. It sat red and swollen across her cheek, and this one could not help but look with guilt at her claws.


	3. Chapter 3

**\---First Seed, 13th 4E 202---**

She has a plan, yes. And with Jone and Jode’s blessing it will work. This one had to look at the scratch more closely, so she could not hide forever. The Nord woman would not leave Anna’s side, Khamisha waited for hours. It is possible that this one fell asleep for not too long. Eventually she had to daringly jump down onto the bed, scaring the Nord woman. While this one did not mean to, she will remember the shriek and laugh for many moons. What she will also remember is the Nord _not_ chasing Khamisha away, but petting her (it is still very degrading for Khajiit) and _thanking_ her. This one was very confused, but she will always accept praise.

Eventually this one could understand what the Nord was saying between tears, which she thankfully did not dry on this one’s fur, unlike Anna. Apparently this one was owed many apologies, as she was trying to warn the Nords of the horrible Skeevers that hurt Anna. Khamisha was only confused further, until she learned that Anna had blamed her scratch on Skeevers, which had become infected with the horrible Skeever filth that would not be healed! This one is fortunate that, even in a city, very few Nords will realize that this is a sickness that came from Elsweyr, and Khamisha is not discovered as an Alfiq.

Now this one waits. The Nord man had similar things to say when he found Khamisha had returned, and if they could just leave instead of trying to let a nasty paste of herbs cure Anna then this one could heal the Nordling. Or, this one can try. She does not want to have to leave if she is seen using magic, but she needs to heal Anna. It would cause this one such a headache to find a new house to sleep in, the sad wailing of Nords is most certainly even worse than their screaming.

**\---First Seed, 15th 4E 202---**

This one is still waiting for her chance. And the sad Nords have forgotten to give food to Khamisha many times now! If she was not waiting so patiently, and it would waste food that this one had not realized would be so hard to come by, she would throw up on the Nord parents’ pillows. Her patience is being tested.

And Anna continues to grow more sick.

**\---First Seed, 18th 4E 202---**

Three days this one has spent waiting. She is so tired by now! Only sleeping for the night, never any naps. If this one could just be left alone for a few seconds... And so this one crafted a most drastic plan. Risky, yes. But is a life without naps any life Khamisha wishes to return to?

No.

And so this one waited until dark, until all Nords were asleep. This one, she prayed that her plan would not end with the guard chasing a poor, tired Alfiq from the city. And then she stared into the darkness and let out a yowl so fierce the Nord woman fell from her chair as she woke (another happy memory for Khajiit). Khamisha hissed and spat, it was a performance she wishes would be appreciated, then began to race up and down the hall. Well, she was not so fast, and she did not go up and back more than once, but it worked! Both the Nord man and woman came running after this one with curiosity. Did Floof find a skeever? An intruder? No, this one found a distraction! So cleverly she led them into the front room, intending to run back before they could catch her.

This one may want to move more often, she did not turn as well as she wanted to and now there is a shelf full of Nord things on the floor. It is not Khamisha’s fault that the support could not withstand a very slender and athletic Alfiq nudging it very slightly! And it deserves its fate on the floor, some of those mugs hurt when they hit this one. Bah! Khamisha was right! Nord wailing _is_ worse, but now the Nords know not to place heirlooms on rickety shelves where a Khajiit might brush against it! It worked better than this one could have hoped, even if there were crying Nords they must pick up pieces of things, and this one could return to Anna.

With one more burst of speed, she ran back to the Nordling’s room and jumped onto the bed. She had to push away the disgusting herb paste, a feeling this one did not like on her paws, but she had to see to heal it. It had gotten worse, and Khamisha felt her heart break at the sight. Of what she did.

“This one is... sorry. Now heal, yes. Heal.”

She pushed the magic out, a cool rush of golden light she hoped no others would see, and in seconds it was done. The wound remained, this one could not fix that, but she removed the infection.

She deserves a trip back to her wine barrel tomorrow, she will not sleep tonight with the dreadful noises the Nords are making.... but at least Anna is breathing easier now, and she can too.

**\---First Seed, 19th 4E 202---**

This one has paid a terrible price for healing the Nordling. It was necessary, yes, but dark moons! Why must this one suffer? She has lost her status as favorite. Apparently she broke something very expensive, but nobody wanted to “deal with her” last night. The Nord man managed to grab her and pick her up in a very undignified manner (a curse on sleep, although this one loves it so it lets Nords grab her!), but before he could throw Khamisha out of the house he heard a very faint “Mama? Papa?”.

Although Khamisha was not thrown out, she was still dropped as the idiot man ran to Anna’s room. Her fur was all out of sorts, and wood floors were not made for Khamisha to be dropped. She will show her displeasure later. For now, the best thing for her to do is finish her nap where she cannot be found.


	4. Chapter 4

**\---First Seed, 25th 4E 202---**

It has been three days and five nights since Anna woke up. This one has spent them napping anywhere except for the Nordling’s bedroom. She may have indulged in her wine and missed a day at some point, so her journal may not be accurate as to the actual date. But as this one will be the only one to read it, she will forgive herself. She will also remind herself that, while it was a delicious time, the headache was not worth it and she will not forgive herself for drinking the last of the wine.

She will go and see Anna tomorrow. She hopes she will be forgiven better than she has forgiven herself. There is no more wine like that in Whiterun that she can get to. She spent one of those days searching.

**\---First Seed, 26th 4E 202---**

Anna has been in bed still, so when Khamisha walked in she had to jump up. She is a very quiet Khajiit, and she startled the Nordling with her appearance. This one is very good at startling Nords, she has noticed. Not a very useful talent, when she lives in a house with Nords and has to act like a weak housecat and not the powerful Alfiq that she is, but a talent. She was not expecting the girl to squeal (it hurt her ears) or pull her into a hug (it hurt her neck) and then hold her out to look her in the eyes (it hurt her legs).

“Floof! I missed you! How can you talk!? Can you say something now???”

.............jekosiit. This one could do no more but turn her head and meow. The girl was gripped with fever! How could she have remembered? Khamisha cannot remember most of the last... few days, however long it was this one was drinking. She did not think her face showed guilt, but Anna continued to stare at her for far too long. She let out another mew, her intention was for it to be pitiable but it came out almost like she was coughing up a hairball. As if she would ever have a hairball! Dark moons, she almost would have preferred Anna to yell at her! But that would have hurt her head more.

Eventually she was pulled into another irritatingly tight hug. She tolerated it, but she would not be letting this happen more. Even though her ears rang so very loudly by now and her joints ached, she heard Anna saying how Floof must have been possessed by Lady Mara, and now she is a divine cat. By Jone and Jode, this Nordling has such ignorance as to the Khajiit! It is better for Khamisha, but she squirmed her way out of the room as fast as she could, flicking her tail at the insulting lack of knowledge.

Khamisha wants something sweet, to mend her many new wounds, but the honey was a casualty in Khamisha’s distraction that the Nords have not yet replaced. Why must her life be such constant suffering?

**\---First Seed, 27th 4E 202---**

It rained. Khamisha slept the entire day. Well, not quite. She woke up to eat, and then slept again.

**\---First Seed, 28th 4E 202---**

This one is grateful for tiny Nords. Well, this one is grateful for how tiny Nords can get in the way of larger Nords as they chase Khamisha for no good reason! It was finally a beautiful day outside when she woke up, the sun was high in the sky over the city. She was a little annoyed at waking up so early, it was barely past noon! But her stomach told her that she needed food, and so up she went.

She could not find Anna, or either of the Nord parents. It was odd, Khamisha had rarely been alone in the house (that she had noticed, anyway, she did not keep track of where Nords went as long as it was not near her). The only thing that mattered is that they had not left food out for her! She let out a frustrated yowl, even resorting to sounding like a cat. She did not want to curse, in case Anna was about somewhere she did not see, and this one did not need to be called a divine kitty again. How could they? Now what would she do? _Starve?_

She could already feel the weakness setting in, so she had to take drastic steps. She jumped up to the window, unlocked it quickly with magic, and then jumped out into the bright, unwelcoming world. Alfiq were not meant to walk where they could be stepped on, so this one had to trudge through grass and mud on the side of the road. It was utterly degrading for Khajiit, but soon her nose caught a whiff of the most delicious scent. By the moons, it was the smell from many moons ago! Sweet, delicate, warm, it was that pastry that had passed by her weeping eyes, never to be seen again!

Khamisha had to find it! The mud was forgotten, as was the indignity of running. Her body was not made for running, it was made for napping and that is why she has more padding than the Khajiit who do all the running and fighting, but still she ran. For such a tempting morsel, she would bear the pain. Each alley turned disappointment, however, as did so many of the shops. Her sense of direction is not particularly good, and so she may have checked some places twice. She likes to blame it on the wine, but it has been too long since she has had a good drink.

At long last, in the back of an inn, she found her prize. A single roll, set out on a plate. Beautiful golden brown, the rich white icing, she could smell how good it would be in her belly from here! It looked to be the heavenly dessert to a Nord’s meal, but it was untouched and there was no Nord sitting at the table! And surely the Nord would not begrudge a single roll to a poor cat, half-starved and completely lost, no? She crouched low, roll in her sights, quickly crawling her way through the door. A bard was singing, capturing the attention from everyone in the room. Except for Khamisha, her ears flinched away from the sound. The Nord was horribly out of tune, she had no interest. She had heard there was a far better bard up in Solitude, but this one does not know her name.

But bards did not matter, especially once she finally came face to roll with her prize. She batted it with her paw, slowly taking it to the edge- to her mouth. Suddenly the music stopped, the cursed bard had finished playing! She heard a shout, and a bottle smashed against the wall above her head. As drink and glass splattered on her fur, this one turned to see a very large, very angry looking guard reaching out to grab her. There was nothing else she could do, this one had to act fast.

She ate the roll in just three bites. By Jone and Jode it was the most wonderful creation in all of Skyrim! The soft, spongy cake with the decadent frosting that coated her tongue on every bite... she could die happy, for she had tasted the greatest food in all the world. And die she might, for she felt the hand grab her behind her neck, and the angry Nord swung to look her in the eyes.

Or rather, he looked at her collar (this one forgot she had a collar! How could she forget the enduring shame brought on her by Anna?), squinting at the little tag. He grumbled low, Khamisha was too surprised to not be dead to catch what he said more than he was not paid enough to deal with a stupid cat. This one is not stupid! She held back her protests so she would not make the Nord change his mind, and then this one would have to fight back. And how could she return to Anna knowing she had destroyed an entire building full of Nords? She would be so tired afterward and could not walk, especially without any food!

At least the walk back was far faster. Others gave wide berth to the angry guard and moved out of the way. For perhaps the first time, this one was glad she was not seen as more than a cat. It was strange, however. When the Nord got to the door, he took a deep breath and sighed before knocking, then held Khamisha in a much more comfortable way. He could have been carrying this one so much more gently this entire time! She almost growled at the Nord, but then she remembered he could still snap her neck and she stayed quiet.

The door opened to the Nord woman, who smiled when she saw this one and called for Anna. Maybe she liked Khamisha more than this one thought. But no, when Anna came to the door she squealed in excitement at the angry guard, not for Floof. This one has been betrayed by food and Nords today, she has not eaten, she just wants to sleep, and then the angry guard handed Khamisha to Anna and told the Nordling how she must keep this one on a leash!

She waited for Anna to put her down before running to hide and sleep where the Nords cannot find her. It has been such a humiliating day for Khajiit, she cannot even bear the thought of food. Khamisha will have to eat double tomorrow.


	5. Chapter 5

**\---First Seed, 30th 4E 202---**

Like most others in Nirn, at times this one does have the urge to carry kittens. The desire burns at her, even though she is quite happy with only her wine and sweets. Instead, she goes and drinks wine and eats sweets. However, Alfiq are cursed to smell like common cats in heat, and last night Khamisha found a stray tomcat outside her window, yowling its fool head off.

She was tired, it was late. There probably were not any who saw the fireball come from the window, and if they did there certainly were none who would believe a magic cat lived in Whiterun. There were no witnesses. Khamisha did not kill the cat, but his whiskers may have been burned off. She does not know, she went back to sleep.

**\---First Seed, 31st 4E 202---**

Life is so cruel and unfair to this one! Even though Khamisha is the one who shut the cat up last night, she is being punished for the noise! The Nords’ exact words to Anna were “keep your cat in your room at night or else it goes on the street”. It does not matter if this one prefers to be in that room anyway, it is the most comfortable. Anna has set aside some blankets for this one, and there are places where Khajiit can hide, and sometimes the Nordling forgets to hide food she has for this one and it does not last the night... But that is beside the point.

Khamisha made sure that the Nord parents saw her in Anna’s room when the door was shut. She took a short nap, only a few hours, to make sure all except this one were asleep. She very easily and quietly opened the door (magic is an excellent substitute for height), it was not even locked. The Nords will be very surprised when many of their cups fall to the floor in the morning, this one carefully pushed them to the very edge. And how can they blame poor Floof? She has been with Anna all night. The Nordling did not stir when this one reentered the room and closed the door behind her, nor when Khamisha jumped into bed with Anna.

Floof did not enjoy being _cuddled_ all night, but the sound of distressed Nords in the morning will be worth all of the discomfort.

Nobody tells an Alfiq where to sleep, and now Khamisha may have to track down that stupid cat. If she has the energy, this late night endeavor is draining.

**\---Rain’s Hand, 1st 4E 202---**

It was an exciting day for this one. And by exciting this one means that she did not get to sleep for all of Anna’s incessant talking to Khamisha while holding her far too tightly. This one did not squirm, there is a small scar on the Nordling’s cheek. It is thin and white, but Khamisha can see it very clearly. She does not know why she feels guilt, she healed the girl!

Khamisha will not struggle _too much_ when Anna holds her.

That is not to say she does not resent that she was woken before her pre-breakfast snack. But the words she heard filled her with apprehension and longing and... reluctance? Khamisha does not know, she was trying very hard to focus on going back to sleep. Anna had burst into the room calling Floof’s name very loudly and shrilly (dark moons, is there no way to control her volume!?), scooping her up into a very excited hug.

“Floof! Princess Wiggle Whiskers von Floofy Paws! It’s amazing! There are cat people outside the city! They’re called ‘Khajiit’, and I bet they could talk to you in... in kitty!”

Khamisha’s heart nearly stopped. Khajiit? At Whiterun? Anna noticed her ears perking up because she continued way too loudly. This one developed a headache that had become all too common (she decided to call it "Norditis” at it was always a direct result of Nords). “Mama and Papa already said before they left that they don’t want me near the Khajiit, they’re horrible thieves. But... they’re kitties!”

This one did not know what to do. The Nordling chattered away, hugging Floof tightly and promising to brush her fur ‘so she will look her best for the cat people!’ while Khamisha prayed to Jone and Jode for guidance. She could go home to Elsweyr! But she would have many things to explain, and this one does not want to do that. And even with the Noriditis, her living situation is in many ways better than at home. She does not have to do anything, for example. She has found a new game, however. She acts like she needs to go outside very desperately just as the Nords have sat comfortably. Then, after they let Khamisha out and have gotten comfortable once more, she cries to be let back inside.

Khajiit never needed to out in the first place, but she snickers as she runs back inside. She got so caught up in thinking about making the Nord parents irritated (and to some extent Anna, because she has mentioned the _bows_ again) that Khamisha almost missed the next part of the plan. The Nordling planned to wait until dark to try and sneak out of the city to go meet the Khajiit! Dark moons, the girl has no sense!

Khamisha wants to spend the night asleep, not being brought to her kith she has been avoiding!

\--------

Khamisha did not get to sleep through the night. She even pleaded with Anna using the saddest face she could, and yet still she was placed in a _cat harness_ (surely she cannot see the Khajiit now).

“Well Floof, what do you think of my Sneaky Outfit?” Anna spun around, apparently wearing a black dress and hard-soled boots was stealthy. This one almost wanted to speak again, to teach the girl how to be stealthy. But she did not.

The Nordling was surprisingly quiet leaving the house. Of course, to this one she was loud as an army of Imperials drunkenly “singing” as they marched in full, clanking metal armor. But still, almost impressive. It was not a comforting thought for this one as she was carried out into the growing-colder night.

“Right Floof, we just need to... hide!”

Immediately Anna started running. Already she encountered a guard? This one did not know, this one was finding that she did NOT enjoy her head bouncing around everywhere as she was carried underneath one arm. The sound of Anna’s boots on cobblestone was also very concerning, and Khamisha took back any ideas that the girl had been a Khajiit (albeit a very loud Khajiit) in a former life. Foolish girl! Even more foolish was her choice of hiding spot, _right beside a horse, stabled at the busy inn_. Dark moons! There were no words this one had left, she just wanted to drink until the moons spoke back to her and forget this night.

Evidently the guards were living Khamisha’s dream of being far too drunk to notice anything, as they walked past without any sign of noticing a small girl and her Alfiq crouching down beside the mildly distressed horse. The Alfiq was more than mildly distressed but she was trying not to exist.

“Wow, Floof, this is exciting!”

This one was shocked, and amazed. Anna whispered. Apparently she can control the volume of her voice below a piercing trill. With a final pat on the horse’s side, Anna walked back towards the road. She was far more cautious this time, although this one thinks the tip-toeing was a bit much. Although Khamisha wished to return back to the house, she was glad that the girl stopped getting caught up in her excitement and stuck to the shadows. It was less embarrassing for Khamisha, as she was not seen. When Anna did arrive at the gate, however, it became apparent that the Nordling had not, in fact, thought her plan through. This one almost wished she could help, the joy draining from Anna’s face was... unpleasant. But she cannot do much against a giant wooden gate with guards around it.

“Oh... Floof, what do we do now?” This one could not help but notice the tears on the kitten’s face, they were dangerously close to falling on Khamisha. “Maybe... maybe I could climb the wall?”

“And why do you want to do that now, Hannah?”

Both Khamisha and Anna jumped as the large Nord guard who was far sneakier came up behind us. This one was shocked! What was the Nordling’s name? Was it Anna, or Hannah? Dark moons, the Norditis that this one always suffers has confused her greatly. Does she call the girl Hannah now? Does she go back and change it in her journal? This one cannot understand the Nords when they speak so much of the time.

This one will compromise and it will be both.

The guard finished scolding Hannah and began to lead her home. Khamisha was grateful the girl was caught, she did not want to meet the other Khajiit. She decided that she wished to stay in Skyrim, with her mostly comfortable life. With Anna, because it is in her bedroom that Floof has found her favorite spot to sleep. And this one really had no desire to explain to some poor Khajiit why a small Nord child was brandishing a powerful Alfiq and asking him to “speak kitty” to her.

When the guard reached the house, he raised his hand to knock, and then paused. He sighed and ran a hand through his hair, then bent down to look Hannah in the eye.

“If you can get back to bed without your parents knowing, this will be our secret. You, me, and... and Princess Wiggle Whisker von Floofy Paws.” The Nord smirked when he said Floof’s name, but this one simply wrinkled her nose at him. And said many curses at him in her head, wishing an end to his horrible, insulting bloodline. It served him right. “But no more Khajiit, or this will become a problem for them.”

Anna nodded sadly before slipping inside, apparently now she could be stealthy as a Khajiit again. This one needed a drink she would not get. But Hannah did remove the harness from her before changing out of her Sneaky Clothes and getting into bed, which Khamisha accepted as an alternative. After a few moments’ though, she did jump up alongside Anna, letting the Nordling hold her as she went to sleep. Khamisha will not let this _cuddling_ become routine, she just feels bad for Hannah. Besides, a crying Nordling makes sleeping so much more difficult.


	6. Chapter 6

**\---Rain’s Hand, 3rd 4E 202---**

Hannah dragged this one to the inn today, Khamisha could not understand the Nordling’s excited babbling. This one did not especially care, she had an entire day’s worth of plans being interrupted. And then Khamisha saw it, from across the room.

This one does not know how long she stared, she only knows that eventually Anna picked her up and they left.

That confection will haunt Khamisha’s dreams tonight.  
  


**\---Rain’s Hand, 4th 4E 202---**

It has been surprisingly quiet the last couple days. This one is concerned. She has always been interrupted with her naps and her snacks, and now there is nothing? She is not complaining, the return to days of nothing has helped soothe the hurt Khamisha feels over losing that roll (she really should find the Nord name for it, because she cannot find it by the name Khamisha calls it, “divine piece of the heavens”). Even Hannah has settled down from her normal way-too-energetic state, this one has seen her staring dreamily at the inn. 

This one also stares dreamily at the inn at times, for that is where she was woefully parted from the divine piece of the heavens.

**\---Rain’s Hand, 4th 4E 202---**

Dark moons, this one regrets speaking so soon. Anna has begun _singing_ in her room. The Nordling’s voice is piercing already, and for her to try to sing... Khajiit has heard more pleasant sounds from the death rattle her grandmother made before she departed to the Sands Behind the Stars.

The Nordling has taken to holding Floof again, although this one continues to struggle. Gently. She has told Khamisha that her birthday is soon, and she knows that her parents do not have many septims for a gift, but she hopes she can get “a pretty red dress and a lute”. This one wept inside when she heard her Nordling’s requests. A lute? This one may may follow her grandmother until the Next Pounce if Hannah receives such a gift.

...Khamisha began to think of presents herself. She thinks she will get Anna a pot of honey, so that her mouth will be sealed shut. And a small keg of wine for herself, so she may at least enjoy the music. This one may need much wine.

  
  


**\---Rain’s Hand, 5th 4E 202---**

Hannah has locked herself in her room all day- she had gone in earlier with ink and paper. _Surely_ Khamisha’s presence would not interrupt the Nordling’s doodles? This one wanted to nap in there! She had arranged the blankets just so earlier, perfect for an afternoon sun to warm a Khajiit nestled in them. Not even Khamisha’s most pathetic cries could draw her attention! Perhaps the Nordling has made herself deaf with that dreadful singing? She has been dragging poor Khamisha outside with her for _hours_ each day, singing for money. If she wanted money she should have asked this one! Khajiit can take coin easily enough, but she was not asked. Instead this one tried to nap in the box that Anna brought. Nords threw coins at Khamisha. She did not have a good nap.

This one had to find a new place to sleep that would be warm, so she chose a large pot in the kitchen. Strange? It may seem so! But this one is cunning. The pot is kept close enough to the fire that it is warm, but not too much so for Khamisha with a little hidden magic. She wishes that it was made of pillows and not metal, but at that point this one just wishes that it was a bed and not a pot.

Eventually the Nord woman began to yell at Khamisha to get out. This one would have done so, if she had been asked nicely instead of being called a stupid cat. This one chose instead to stare at the woman and blink. Slowly. Eventually Hannah will be called and Khamisha can finally reclaim her bed that was so cruelly kept from her. And she will close the door behind her, just because she can.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> According to the screenshot, Floof is wearing a hat. That is not correct! I'm just incompetent at modding and couldn't get the right model. Floof remains hatless.


	7. Chapter 7

**\---Rain’s Hand, 7th 4E 202---**

This one has found some silence! Finally! Anna had been going down to the inn to sing. She was very excited when she grabbed Khamisha from behind (this one jumped more than she will ever admit), still very shrilly exclaiming how now she has a _teacher_ and the bard there will help her sing better. This one was so very pleased to hear that! If Hannah insists on singing, then she should be better at it.

Khamisha thinks that she will accompany her Nordling tomorrow. The inn has wine and Khajiit needs something better than the ale these Nords insist tastes pleasant. 

**\---Rain’s Hand, 8th 4E 202---**

Soon it will be time for Khamisha to enact all of her daring, her cunning, and even some of her magic. She had to “beg” Hannah to take her to the inn for her “singing” lesson. Dark moons, the bard is even worse than Anna! And he brags how he trained at the Bard’s College in Solitude. Bah, if Hannah wishes to sing then perhaps Khamisha should find that other bard to teach her, the one her Nordling can _not_ be quiet about. Then again, this one has lost much sleep on account of that bard.

Truly this one is in a difficult situation. Does she try and improve Anna’s singing so she can sleep? But surely that would mean more excited words in the ears of an exhausted Khajiit about her singing. This one does not know, she simply wishes to nap.

Khamisha will have to decide later. She must remain focused on her new goal, which is the _acquisition_ of spiced wine she heard whispers of while gazing at a new batch of Sweetrolls (she has discovered their name!) coming from the oven. By whispers this one means a wealthy looking Nord was bragging very loudly about his wine cellar to, well, nobody really. Khamisha noticed that there were not any who actually paid attention to him, and yet he spoke anyway. Khajiit paid attention. This one knows that he is hosting a large party soon. The wine in his cellars will not be served at the party, but Khamisha can surely find her way in regardless.

This one wonders how she can obtain an invitation to such a party? Oh wait, she does not need one. She is just a cat.

**\---Rain’s Hand, 9th 4E 202---**

This one is exhausted, but she has a plan. She wishes to go back to sleep but Khamisha needs to record her plan before she forgets, as her Nordling woke her up in the middle of the night. It was such a lovely dream she was woken from, too. Khajiit was surrounded by sweetrolls and pillows, not a Nord in sight. She simply ate and slept. It was rather sad that she did not have wine, but this one does not expect her dreams to be perfect. This one supposed that it is less disappointing that she was woken by a small Nord calling her name many times in a surprisingly quiet voice.

“Floof, Floooooof. Floof, are you awake? I need to tell you something, Floof! You were sleeping earlier and I didn’t want to wake you up but I have to tell you!”

So it was alright for this one to remain asleep earlier, and yet now, when the moons are high in the sky, she should be awake? She does not understand what goes on inside of the mind of any Nord, but Hannah is particularly chaotic. And so this one found herself not only awake, but pulled out of her bed onto Anna’s lap. She is not sure how her displeasure did not set the girl on fire when Floof glared at her, even without using magic.

“Floof, I... There’s a big party. Well, it’s not _big_ but it’ll have lotsa people. I think most of them are merchants? I don’t know. Maybe there won’t even be many people or he just means important when he said big.”  
  
Dark moons, does the girl ever speak concisely? She twists her hair on her fingers and speaks many words, all the while avoiding the point like a kitten and her bath! 

“Anyway, the bard at the inn? He was hired to play! And he invited me to go with him!” The girl’s eyes lit up as she told Khamisha, and this one could not help but feel.... Pride? No, it must have been hunger, for she knew there would be much food at the party. “Mama and Papa said maybe, but that’s the day before my birthday! Surely they’ll say yes!”

Hannah did begin to pet this one at that point, which was not _unwelcomed_. This time, at least. If she is going to be forced awake and into the lap of her Nordling, she may as well not be suffering. It is still an indignity for her, but she will allow it. 

“Floof... I need you to come with me. I can’t do it without you. And... you need to look your best.” This one heard the tone in Anna’s voice shift as she met eyes with Khamisha. It soured her stomach greatly, for the nerves that she heard were not the same hesitation of an excited girl. “I know you _really_ didn’t like it last time, but please... could I just brush you? And put _one_ ribbon in your fur?”

The scar on Hannah’s cheek caught pale white in the moonlight, and it tore at Khajiit. This one does not need her Nordling to get into the party, she does not need to concern herself with one more obstacle in getting her precious wine. There might even be sweetrolls, which would be even more difficult for Khamisha! 

But how could this one protest?

“I know... you can’t understand me, Floof. I just...” 

It pained this one to lower herself further, to act even more animal and rub her face against Anna’s, to _purr_. Seeing tears run down Hannah’s face pained Khamisha more. And now this one has a way into the party, tied to a frightened kitten she had to cuddle to sleep. 

And all this one wanted was some wine.


	8. Chapter 8

**\---Rain’s Hand, 10th 4E 202---**

Anna has been out all day. This one presumes that the Nordling is practicing singing, which is good because she needs more practice than she can get. The Nord parents have simply told her to be home for meals. As if it would be different than what she is doing now? Ah, Khamisha does not know, but she is curious. She heard talk that Anna’s birthday gift will be given to her tomorrow, before the party, although she was not born until the day after. 

This one should probably find a gift as well. Perhaps she should write to the Bard after all, it would be good for Hannah. But for now she is far too worried about the long day Anna had. The Nord parents do not remember to feed Khamisha, only Hannah does. How will this one get her meals on time today? 

* * *

Such bitter distaste fills this one’s mouth and sours her appetite. It is a good thing for Khamisha that she managed to eat beforehand! Surely if she was _starving_ she would have found a way to eat a modest meal, but now the thought will turn her stomach until dinner. She encountered a peculiar Khajiit today, wandering about the city. Khamisha was simply minding her own business- this one does not particularly care for being outside and wanted to return home- when she saw an absolutely ridiculous Khajiit with the most fake looking fur Khamisha has had the displeasure to see. The creature was purple! This one should have been the one snickering, and yet the jekosiit was laughing at her!

And so this one walked straight over to the Khajiit, her tail bristled as her ears laid flat. “Oh, bright moons to you, for Khamisha is so pleased to find they have grown this Khajiit flower that blooms all purple in Skyrim. For what reason does one such as you have to laugh at this Alfiq?”

Before it could even open its mouth, this one recognized the furry flower. It had been with the bard, just a week ago! _He had laughed at Khamisha then, too._ But... to upset him may upset the bard, which in turn might make Khamisha’s letter very much more awkward, should she write one and request the bard teaches Anna. This one may not move fast, but her mind is still quick!

“Save your breath, jekosiit, Khamisha does not need to hear your excuses. She knows you travel with the bard, and so her magic shall not touch you today. May your road lead you to warm sands, and far away from this one.”

Khamisha did not look back as she walked away, she held her head high and tried very hard to ignore the laughing she hoped was actually the Khajiit flower choking on his lunch.

* * *

Hannah taught this one how to dance today. No, let this one back up. This is the story of a Khajiit having a Very Bad Day. She woke up, and the day got Very Bad. It did not get better. The end.

Dark moons, this one’s head still spins! Khamisha says dance, but she means that Anna thundered into the house, inhaling breaths as Khamisha does food. It is admirable that the girl has such dedication to air that she must make such a large display about needing more of it, waking up innocent Khajiit who simply want to sleep and forget the entire day. But was Hannah’s exertion enough noise? Surely not! She screamed out for the Nord parents, breaking off immediately in favor of incoherent babbling.

Perhaps it was coherent, because the Nord woman nodded and said something to Anna. This one simply did not care to listen.

This one’s mind was so slowed by slumber and sadness that she did not think to hide. Once Hannah heaved out the appropriate number of words, she turned directly to Floof. The hug that Floof received was even more unpleasant than usual. She was picked up so quickly that her legs splayed all over, and she even let out an involuntary yowl! (This one thinks that perhaps she has become too good at hiding, and she must stop making the kitty noises.) To make matters worse, her Nordling reeked of a different animal. She may not be able to smell it, but to this one it was as if Anna had buried her hands into some disgusting mass of fur without stop. 

Floof learned how to dance when she was carried into the bedroom. That is also when she developed an acute case of Norditis, as the wordless shrieking began again. And so Floof was spun around in a circle (“Floof! Dance with me!”) as the girl holding her aloft babbled and squealed and cried. This one thought it was the end to Hannah’s sanity. She firmly believes that there are points in the lives of some Nords when they snap like twigs beneath Khamisha’s powerful paws, and her Nordling had found one of those. She feared that she would miss the girl; despite all else her Anna knew how to spoil Khamisha.

The truth was far worse for Khajiit. The bard that Hannah seems to love almost as much as Khamisha had approached her on the street, and apparently now she was coming to dinner soon. This one could only bother to figure out every other word, the room spun still and she had not yet been fed. This one does not know if the Khajiit flower will accompany the bard that day, perhaps Khamisha should have listened more closely. To be fair to this one, her day was only taking sad turns and she had no wine to make it better.

It was almost an imposition for Floof to eat her very late dinner. She still did, but she only ate half. This one went back for the second half when Anna was not looking, although she probably did not even need to bother. Her Nordling was staring out at the moons, the stars reflected from her eyes. Khamisha is glad that she is happy, it has been too long since Hannah has crawled into bed completely content. This means that Khamisha does not have to at all _cuddle_ , for which she thanks the moons shining brightly on her tonight.

Perhaps she shall do it anyway. Anna grows restless at times, and it took long enough for an overexcited Nordling to sleep. Khamisha may as well sleep there now rather than be woken up and dragged there later.


End file.
